My Reflection
by OhSoAwesthome
Summary: EDITED! bcos grammar mistakes are annoying I'm tired of being who i wasn't. I didn't want to be another plastic, fake clone. I needed a REAL friend and she came and became that friend. its an INO/SAKU friendship fic thing!


Hi (: so yea, I couldn't find any inspiration to write a story but suddenly I just felt like writing something … friendship-y and I was actually inspired by gazing at a picture if my bestfriend and I and I just cant help but remember the time we met. This story is based on my true story. My bestfriend died two years ago and yea, I miss her.

Anyway, enough with this crap talk, let's move on shall we?

This story is dedicated to my best friend, M!, whom I've known since forever. I love you, bestie. (: may you rest in peace

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

My Reflection.

Authoress: OhQilly//SupAwesthomeQ!

I have only known her for a short while but somehow, I knew were going to be the best of friends. This is a friendship that, although new, feels as comfortable as a pair of old leather boots. Around her, I am not afraid to be myself, not the girl who fakes around, being plastic and be someone people expect me to act, I felt – unguarded. I tell her everything, but as if she already knows. She knows because it is all about her. She can truly understand what is going on inside me. She understands my life because she is going through it, too. Both of us are venturing away towards the unknowns of adulthood and independence. But with this new staunch independence, we are glad we have each other to hold on.

It was strange for me, though, to have this new support because I was so used to going forward alone. Ami was never a great friend; I wasn't able to be myself around her, she used to tell me that being different is weird and weird people should be placed in a circus with all the other freak shows. I didn't want to be considered weird, nor do I want to be migrating from town to town in a circus group, so, I became like her; another plastic, a bitch, one of the popular and a clone. I soon forget who I was, the façade I was upholding, the act later became "real", and I felt like I was another Ami clone. I wanted to be Yamanaka Ino not another Watanabe Ami. I didn't want that to happen, I wanted to change but, I still wanted to be popular, I was afraid that if I become myself, I won't have friends. It always seemed that no matter how close I got to another person, they never really understood how I felt. I knew this because none of my so called "friends" shared the same interest as I do, none were willing to try new thing; to climb a tree or get dirty. I always ended up confirming to their needs and standards because I felt what I did was unimportant – that is until I met her, Haruno Sakura. The new girl Ami dubbed as "weird". I don't know why but I approached her and we … later on "clicked".

When I look at her, I see myself looking back. Though her eyes are a different color, apple green while mine are sapphire blue, they see the world mine do. The mouth maybe a different shape, but it smiles at the same things mine does. Her ears are not the same but they still delight in the same music. Her voice differs in pitch and intonation but says the things I cannot put into I reach out for something to cling to or in need of comfort, she would grab hold of my hand and cling to it and embrace me for comfort. She is my friend, my other half, my – reflection with a different face.

When I peer into the mirror, however, I do not see a carbon copy of myself. Her hands paint and draw while mine write stories and essays. Her lips sing and play the violin, while mine just speak incessantly.

She wants to live beneath the ocean with the dolphins and orcas, but I want to spend my life among the stars. Still, together we make a solid image. It's as if with a stroke of her paint brush, she fills in all the holes I leave behind. Then she sets my words to music, writing the most expressive songs.

I am apprehensive about having a friend like her, though, because friendship like this involves opening up, exposing my heart and soul and mind. Doing this means trusting the person, and with trust comes to risk – risk of losing, of being rejected, betrayed, and abandoned by a friend. But I think she's different. Of course, I had been wrong before. I have been sure that I've found a lifelong friend, a person whom I soon discovered that my heart had huge blinders on, and the "friend" actually is a foe. No matter how much I pretend I don't care, I am afraid of getting hurt again.

Above all, I don't want to be reduced to hiding behind a vacant smile, so as not to offend anyone. I don't want to pretend to be someone else just to make people happy anymore. I hate the awful, close-in feeling I get when I can't be myself. But I am myself around her, and she seems to like it. Still, out of habit probably, I sometimes catch myself guarding my words or action around her. I know I can't do that if I want this friendship to be true. But what if I'm wrong? What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's only putting up with me so as to not hurt my feelings? I've had these doubts before and have discovered they were still well-founded.

Still, this is the same different. I must have faith in that. I'd want this to work, I must open up. I must layout my heart, mind and ego, and truly believe she won't stomp all over them. I must believe that somewhere, someone is watching over me, guiding me along. This must be true because somehow in this great big universe of ours, somewhere between her sea and my sky, we found each other.

* * *

**OWARI.**

**

* * *

**review. please? (:

three more to go.

* * *

Oh and thanks to:

**CCRox4Eva a.k.a Emma  
Blossom Angel92 **(yea you, i want a review xpp)**  
sakura247  
RakuraIaro**


End file.
